


Apple Pie

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [61]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves apple pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

Edward loves apple pie.

But it isn't the diced apples or the sweet cinnamon or the tasty crust that makes him love it.

It's a girl. His best friend.

It's because of her that apple pie became something more than a dessert. It became something sentimental, a memory of his lost friends; it became a promise to his brother and her, a promise of a better future; and soon, it became a reminder of his past—his travels, his struggles, his hopes.

To Edward apple pie is more than just a pie, it's an invisible link between the Resembool trio—something only he, Al, and Winry share. A bond no one can ever take away, no matter what happens.

It is a constant reminder that he has a home— _Winry_  is his home.

And every time he returns, she will always be there, waiting for him, with a smile, open arms, and the sweet scent of freshly baked apple pie.

You see... Edward loves apple pie.


End file.
